Hot Brother
by CambionTwins
Summary: Bran sees Robb fucking the kitchen boy, and after getting caught watching them he joins in.


Bran sees Robb fucking the kitchen boy, and after getting caught watching them he joins in.

First Game of Thrones draw, hope it does good.

Hot Brother

We don't own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

No one was awake or so Bran thought, as the young boy made his way to the kitchens to get a light midnight snack he stopped in front of the door, he heard heavy breathing coming from the other side so he crept closer to take a look. Bran wasn't ready for what he saw.

Robb had one of the young kitchen boys bent over the table, the boy and Robb were both naked and Bran's brother was pounding into the much younger boy while the boy only gasped for air and held onto the table with all the strength he had.

Bran couldn't see much from where he was peeking from behind them, but he could still make out the boy who sometimes played with him, who was as old as he was and he could also make out the look of pleasure the boy wore as Robb thrust into him hard and fast.

Robb slowed down some, pulling out of the boy and then flipped him onto his back and thrust back in again causing the boy to let out a breathy moan as Robb hit his prostate dead on. Bran could see the their skin glisten thanks to the fire of the oven and the sweat covering their bodies, the young lord couldn't help but reach down with one hand to cup his own growing need.

Rubbing himself through the cotton of his pants Bran began to let out little gasps of pleasure as he watched his brother and their playmate, as he kept his eyes fixed on them he let his hand roam under his pants and grip his aching boyhood. Quick and hard was all Bran could manage as his thoughts stayed on the scene in front of him.

The boy started to moan louder when Robb took hold of his own aching member and started to jerk him off the same way Bran was getting himself off, quick and hard, chasing the release that they all knew was waiting for them.

Bran was the first to cum, his seed spilling into his hand in his pants and he couldn't help but let out a little moan. When the young lord came back to his senses he saw his brother looking at him, his cock in plain view as the hole it had been pounding, Bran couldn't find his voice; luckily Robb did.

"You would have a better view from up close" The oldest said as he motioned for Bran to come closer, and though it took a minute or two for him to do so Bran did walk closer. "Take off your pants, we wouldn't want you to dirty them any more then you already have" Robb said again.

Robb waited for his little brother to strip out of his pants and his shirt before he repositioned himself at the boys gaping hole and thrust back in, and ate up the sweet sounds the young boy made when he resumed his earlier pace. The boy held onto the table, each thrust threatening to push him off the other side.

"Look at Bran" Robb ordered after a hard forceful thrust to the boys prostate that tore a loud moan from his lips, the boys eyes had flown open from the thrust and they landed right on Bran, the two boys locking eyes. Bran stepped closer when the boy reached out one hand for his young lord, and when Bran was close enough the boy took his hard again member in his hand and guided Bran to his lips before taking the young lord into his mouth.

Robb watched as his brother got a blowjob from the boy who played with him, he smiled at the face his younger brother was making as the kitchen boy sucked him off. Bran could not take the heat around his cock and the heat at his back from the oven fire wasn't helping much either, but it was the cold wind that came in from under the closed door and hit his sweat slicked skin that sent him over the edge; the young lord moaning his orgasm into the empty halls of the keep.

The kitchen boy followed soon after, spilling onto the older lords hand and his own stomach as he swallowed his young lords cum. Robb came watching the two young boys before him, the way the light from the fire caught on their sweaty bodies was what sent him over the edge, the eldest emptied himself into the young kitchen boy.

Robb pulled out after a while and sat back on the chair, he looked from the spent boy on the table to the one on the floor and another smile came to his lips, he couldn't believe that he had just did that with his little brother, but strangely he didn't really care. All Robb could think of now was finding the stable boy later that day and luring him to the old tower Bran hangs out at.

Short and quick. Reviews and comments are welcome, and thanks for reading.

 ** _To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will._**

We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.

Written by Incubi. _Work is at AO3 and FanFiction_


End file.
